


Miss Scarlett

by orphan_account



Series: Hope is dead. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Violence, Despair Kaito Momota, Gen, Guns, This ons is mild, Why Did I Write This?, despair Maki Harukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey, Isa-san?""Yeah?""Have you heard of Miss Scarlett?"
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: Hope is dead. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835938
Kudos: 15





	Miss Scarlett

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay ('' - _-) I hope you like the new chaper :DDD!

"Hey, Isa-san?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you heard of Miss Scarlett?" 

Sanji Isa stopped walking and turned to her companion, confusion clear on her face. "Miss Scarlett? Who is that?" 

Hiroyuki grinned and exclaimed, "What? You haven't heard of her? She's basically a legend!" Sanji shushed him and responded. "Well, I haven't heard of her. Care to enlighten me?" 

Hiroyuki shot her a smile and started explaining.

"Well… A long time ago, before this shitshow even started, there was a woman who grew up in an orphanage. She was very pretty and, according to the story, she had Scarlett eyes, so that's where the nickname is from." Sanji nodded and kept walking, transfixed by the story. 

"Miss Scarlett went to Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Child Caregiver, since she had to take care of other children growing up. The story goes that she was accused of setting fire to her own orphanage and killing the children that lived there." 

Sanji widened her eyes in surprise. "Pretty dark, right? Apparently, she set fire to the orphanage and killed the children in gruesome ways. She denied the claims, but when the newspaper and some people who had a grudge on her revealed her true talent, The Ultimate Assassin, she snapped. She hunted down every single person that revealed her talent, including some staff. After the Tragedy started, she became one of the Remnants of Despair and she's now known as Miss Scarlett."

Sanji stood in shock and quietly spoke. "Holy shit. Did she do the crime?" Hiroyuki stayed quiet before speaking again, in an equally quiet voice. "No one knows. The files on the case were burnt in the Tragedy, and no one is suicidal enough to ask Miss Scarlett."

After Sanji stayed quiet, Hiroyuki walked alongside her in comfortable silence. 

Sometime later, the duo was in an unknown part of the city. They knew the city as they knew the palm of their hand, yet the landscape was unfamiliar to them. 

"I told you to check the street!" 

"I did!" 

"Then why are we still lost?!" 

"We're not lost! We just took a wrong turn!" 

Their bickering echoed on the empty street, coming back to them in a ghostly voice. "Goddammit! I should've led the-" "Shut up." Hiroyuki turned silent and turned around slowly, then whispered something that made Sainji's blood run cold. 

_**"Someone is following us."** _

Sanji paled and looked around as well. The air felt heavy and the streets were strangely devoid of the neon substance that often coated the streets. No Monokumas were in sight, and the only noise was the sound of their footsteps. 

Sanji asked in a wavering voice, "How do you know? I mean there's no one here, right?" "Exactly." Hiroyuki was whispering at this point, something he never did."Isn't it too quiet? By this point, we should've found a Monokuma. It looks like something, or someone chased them away." 

"You're over-exaggerating. Hiro, there's nothing here." Hiroyuki paled out of a sudden. His eyes were wide as plates and his face was devoid of color. "Sanji… Don't move." "Sanji's face contorted into one of confusion and irritation." What? Why?"

_**"There's someone behind you."** _

In a normal situation, Sanji would've fought the man or woman for food or supplies, but when she saw the deep scarlet that glared fire into her soul, she knew she was ultimately fucked. 

A woman who looked a few years older than them walked alongside the walls. Scarlet eyes dug deep into their souls, almost like locking a target. She took out a gun and started approaching Sanji. Hiroyuki took out his own weapon, a knife, and stood before Sanji. 

"You are not getting to her!" But before he could react, Sanji was out of his grip and the woman held her at gunpoint. She spoke in a cold, emotionless voice, yet it sounded elegant or melodious even. "Drop the knife or your friend's brains are going to stain the wall." Sanji shook her head, telling her not to listen and that she wasn't worth it. 

Hiroyuki was conflicted. If he dropped the knife, Sanji would be saved but they would be defenseless towards her. If he didn't drop it, Sanji would die and he would lose his companion. There was also the possibility that the Remnant was lying, and that Sanji wouldn't be saved either way.

_**Clink.** _

A metal sound echoed into the quiet streets, making the first sound in what seemed like ages. Hiroyuki awaited the gunshot, but it never came. Sanji was shoved into his arms, and the woman was gone, almost like she had been a ghost. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Maki saw as the two kids walked down the alley, both concerned about their situation. She heard a loud, obnoxious voice, and turned around to face the purple-haired astronaut. 

"Hey, Makiroll! How you've been doing?" Maki sighed, and her slight smile betrayed her cold words. "Cut the bullshit Kaito." Kaito seemed a little annoyed at her, but continued. "By the way Makiroll, why did ya let those two escape? You had the girl in your hands!"

Maki sighed and smiled. It was rare seeing her smile, but when you looked down, you could see why someone as cruel and heartless as she could smile. 

_**It was a massacre.** _

Blood and guts were spilled everywhere, and both kids were nothing but shredded meat. Monokumas surrounded the corpses and destroyed them even more untill they were nothing but a pool of bright pink blood. 

Kaito smiled and said in awe. "I really shouldn't underestimate you." "You really shouldn't." Maki walked away from the window and walked down the stairs in the ruining building. "There is one thing I don't get through. Why didn't _**you**_ kill them?"

Maki turned away and quietly responded to the question. "I don't kill children Kaito. Not anymore." Kaito took a long look at her before shrugging and saying. "Welp. Your loss."

The astronaut and the assassin walked away and, ignoring the pink stained walls, the screams and the hell that was earth, it looked like paradise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story!
> 
> Quick note: I am looking for a beta reader since I am not a native english speaker. Errors can be common in my writing, and I would like to make this experience more enjoyable. Sorry for the rant!


End file.
